


Lightning Strikes in the Oddest Places

by all_thedrarry_feels



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jyrus slowburn, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_thedrarry_feels/pseuds/all_thedrarry_feels
Summary: Cyrus wishes something would stop Jonah and Andi's date. Fortunately for him, something does - but it lands Jonah in the hospital. What will happen when, suddenly, he has an actual chance with Jonah?





	Lightning Strikes in the Oddest Places

Cyrus stared out of the window, watching as the fat raindrops rolled down the panes. Sniffing back the tears that were threatening to fall, he put his head in his hands and wondered why this was affecting him so badly. After all, he had known that Andi and Jonah liked each other, and, logically, of course it was only a matter of time before they went out on a date. What Cyrus hadn’t counted on, however, was how much it would hurt him. He didn’t want his best friends to be unhappy, but a small part of him couldn’t help wishing that something would happen to stop their date.

Unfortunately, Andi and Jonah wouldn’t be put off by the stormy weather; they both loved storms and often sat on their respective verandas to watch them. As Cyrus sat there, on his stool by the window, he wondered if it was ever going to hurt less to see them together. Probably, he decided, it would hurt less as time went by. After all, he’d gotten over his crush on that boy in his math class in about three weeks. Just as he was attempting to work out how many weeks it would take him to get over Jonah if he’d only liked that math boy for a few weeks, his mom yelled up the stairs. “Cyrus! Phone call for you!”

“Coming!” he yelled back, hopping off the stool and walking downstairs. Taking the phone from his mom, he flopped onto the couch and said “Hello?”

“Cyrus, you need to come quick. It’s Jonah.”

 

~~~

7 and a half minutes later, and Cyrus was running into the emergency room to find a tear-stained and guilt-ridden Andi. Buffy was next to her, attempting to comfort her but looking nervous. The moment she saw that Cyrus had arrived, she jumped up and led him over to Andi. “You try to comfort her,” she whispered. “You might do better, considering you share her feelings towards Jonah.” Cyrus sat down next to Andi, and put his arm around her. “Andi, Jonah’s gonna be okay. We know him, and he is one tough cookie!”

“Y-you don’t understand,” hiccupped Andi, through her sobs. “I-it’s m-my fault!”

Rubbing her back soothingly, Cyrus said “Of course it’s not!” He paused. “Um… what actually happened?”

Andi took a deep breath, and sat up a bit straighter. “Well, we decided to go to the park. Yes, I know it’s stormy, and yes, it was a stupid idea looking back on it, but we still went. We were sitting on the grass, talking and laughing, when it started to get seriously stormy. There was thunder and lightning, so naturally I was scared, and Jonah said we should go and take shelter under the big tree that was nearby.”

Here she paused to take a shaky breath, then continued.

“Suddenly, there was a massive crack of lightning. I looked up, and it had hit the tree right over our heads! I turned to Jonah, except he wasn’t standing next to me anymore. He was lying on the ground! He must have been hit by the lightning as well when it hit the tree.” She put her head into her hands and started to cry again.

Cyrus was confused.

“But, Andi, you obviously did the right thing. I mean, you got him to hospital, so you made sure that he got treated as soon as possible!”

“Cyrus, it was my fault he got hit in the first place. If I hadn’t wanted to go to the park, h-he wouldn’t have b-been h-hit at all!” Andi dissolved into a fresh round of sobs.

Buffy came back over, holding cups of tea. “I couldn’t quite get baby taters and milkshakes, but will these do?” she asked, handing a cup to Andi and a cup to Cyrus. Andi gave a watery smile in thanks, and took a sip. “I just feel really bad.”

“Well, there’s no need to, honestly,” comforted Cyrus. “Jonah will be fine, just wait and see.”

The trio sat and drank their tea in comfortable silence for a few minutes, before a nurse came out to fetch them. “Mr. Goodman? Miss Driscoll and Miss Mack?” Cyrus stood up.

“That’s us,” he said, pointing to his friends next to him.

The nurse’s face showed no hint of emotion. “Come with me, please,” she said, beckoning them down a hallway and into a private meeting room. “Now,” she said, shutting the doors, “I understand you three are quite worried about the predicament of your friend Mr. Beck.” Andi, Buffy and Cyrus nodded vigorously.

“Well, there is no real reason to be alarmed. Mr. Beck is alert and talking.” Andi let out a huge sigh of relief when the nurse announced this.

“However… there is a slight complication. His parents have been alerted, and neither of them seem terribly concerned, so…”

“What is it?” asked Buffy.

“Mr. Beck is showing signs of retrograde amnesia.”

“I have no idea what that means,” Cyrus whispered to Andi.

The nurse sighed.

“Quite simply, Mr. Goodman, Jonah Beck has lost his memory. He doesn’t remember any of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first chaptered fic, so go easy on me with the updates, okay?
> 
> I really hope you liked this, so please, please, please leave kudos and comments!!! Honestly they make my day, and I appreciate them so much :)
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
